


tonight eternity alone.

by lovingness



Series: haikyuu!! one shots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (?), Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingness/pseuds/lovingness
Summary: The Miyagi University of Education. The Miyagi Prefectural Police Academy. Both located in Sendai, Japan. And, unluckily, the two biggest schedule-ruiners for Koushi and Daichi, who want nothing more than to see each other more than once every two weeks.But they make do, with dinner dates and night walks in the park and one good, good friend.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: haikyuu!! one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782424
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	tonight eternity alone.

**Author's Note:**

> "Tonight eternity alone is near,  
> the sunset and the dark'ning blue,  
> there is no space for fear,  
> only the wonder of its truth."  
> \- René Clausen.

The Miyagi University of Education.

The Miyagi Prefectural Police Academy.

Both located in Sendai, Japan.

A twenty-minute walk across the city from one to the other; it’s fifteen minutes with a to-go coffee and a bundle of dried lavender cradled in your arms. 

(It’s Koushi’s favorite trip to make.)

And, yet, for one Sugawara Koushi, it still doesn’t quite beat the childhood-like convenience of Daichi being no more than a stone’s throw away from him at any given moment. He remembers being able to sneak, sock-footed, next door to Daichi’s house in the middle of the night. Remembers hitting up Sakanoshita Store with him after practices and fondly watching Daichi buy pork buns for everyone, always sneaking an extra one to Koushi and Asahi once the underclassmen had walked (or, sped) off to their houses, bone-tired and weary but satisfied. Remembers walking to school with Daichi and having almost five whole minutes together before Asahi would sneak up behind them and then, nine times out of ten, have to run back and grab his lunch instead.

Now, Koushi spends a lot of his time with his fellow education students; most of them are also in the elementary course, but a few are doubling up in elementary and special education. So, double the study sessions for him to get roped into and double the chance for him to get pestered over helping someone with their homework for a class he has never taken. But, he figures, education is education is education, and maybe teaching a nineteen-year-old how to use Microsoft Powerpoint word art fonts in a business setting (spoiler alert: you don’t.) will, down the line, assist him in teaching six-year-olds how to count to twenty.

But, on the off-chance that Koushi has neither 1) been coerced into another study session, or 2) feigned sickness to have an evening to himself in the small apartment he rents with a few friends, he gets to see Daichi. See and touch and hug and smell and cuddle Daichi to his heart’s content, and, _god_ , is it wonderful. 

It goes like this.

There’s a restaurant they both like halfway ( _yes_ , halfway, no matter how many times Daichi insists it’s one minute closer to Koushi) between the police academy and the university. Koushi, on his way, stops at a flower store where he sometimes - not tonight (?) - gets the chance to see Kiyoko-san make an arrangement for him; she works evenings there or at a sports store in Sendai while she attends the university with Koushi for a degree in educational psychology. It’s nice chit-chat with a nice friend when he sees her, and Koushi needs to remember to ask Daichi when the three of them could get together; he should text Asahi, too, and see when he can catch a train from Tokyo. Koushi takes the flowers, always at least a few pink blooms sparsed throughout, and nods to the worker with a smile when he leaves. 

The worker, a young girl, checks the note Kiyoko left with her that lists the arrangement details. Satisfied, the girl knows that whoever these flowers are going to has a big night ahead of them.

At the same time as Koushi, Daichi is speeding his way from the academy along an always-crowded sidewalk in an always-crowded city and he wonders if it’s just his luck that this happens every time he and Koushi plan a date. But - but! - he always makes a point to stop somewhere and pick up some silly trinket or ornament or pair of socks for Koushi. The last five items Daichi bought for Koushi are as follows:

  1. A pair of calf-high socks with the cover of “Oh, the Places You’ll Go” by Dr. Seuss printed on them. Because, you know. Children.
  2. A snowglobe with no snow, because Daichi thought it was funny and Koushi thought it was funnier. (Oh, the things Daichi would do to make Koushi laugh.)
  3. A tin of tea bags in the flavor Raspberry Rose Hibiscus - Herb Tea for Sweethearts - because Daichi knew that even Koushi-coffee-is-my-middle-name-Sugawara needed a break from bean juice sometimes.
  4. A pair of very bright, very pink waterproof sandals that Koushi now wears unironically because he claims that they make him feel young and relatable. (Daichi knows that Koushi just flat-out likes them for no reason other than that they are pink and very comfortable.)
  5. A journal with a small, doodle-y volleyball on the front of it. Daichi bought it simply because of the volleyball; Koushi uses it to keep track of all of the money he spends on coffee.



However, on this particular night, Daichi bypasses the usual trinket shops and kitschy stands to make a beeline straight for the restaurant. But, he does text one person while he waits to cross an intersection.

**Daichi**

_19:46_

You’re out front?

**Kiyoko**

_19:47_

Yes. 

**Daichi**

_19:47_

Thank you, again.

**Kiyoko**

_19:48_

Don’t screw it up.

**Daichi**

_19:48_

**( 〃．．)**

Pocketing his phone, nerves suddenly buzzing, Daichi moves along with the crowd across the street and closer to Koushi. _Always closer to you, Koushi_ , he thinks. _Always_. He was going to think about seeing Koushi again, for the first time in two weeks, and he was going to think about being close to the love of his life one more time. And everything would be okay.

Daichi crosses two more intersections before he knows he’s close to the restaurant, and just for good measure, he checks the time - one minute early - texts Kiyoko one more time - gets a thumbs up in response - and then walks the final thirty feet to the awning out front.

Koushi counts “ _three, two, one_ ,” in his head before he checks his watch - 19:59 - and then looks up just in time to see his darling, darling Daichi walking up to him. 

First, Koushi moves to cradle the flowers in his left arm as he stands and wraps his right arm around Daichi’s neck, pulling him as close as he possibly can one-handed. Daichi, in return, kisses Koushi on the cheek before he buries his face into the fuzziness of Koushi’s coat. Then, they part, Koushi hands Daichi the flowers of the night, and Daichi comments on how much he likes the shades of pink against the warmer peach and red colors. 

(Koushi would usually have the good sense to wonder why Daichi has such a specific knowledge of this particular arrangement of flowers. However, right now the primary thought occupying his mind is how Daichi hasn’t shaved in a few weeks and the stubble makes his face and demeanor a little softer, all around.)

So, Daichi, flowers in hand, walks Koushi up to the restaurant and checks in their reservation. It’s never more than five minutes until they’re seated and have drink orders taken, one reason why they like this place so much. The other is that they have good food, of course, but they both prefer night walks in the park and practically crawling into each other’s skin at a hotel, cuddling so close they practically become one person, rather than eating noodles in a crowded restaurant and trying to carry a conversation when they can barely hear each other.

Daichi knows he told Kiyoko to have her camera at the restaurant, but he’s beginning to question his decision when a particularly loud and definitely drunk group of people walk in. 

(Does he sneak to the bathroom and text her, frantic, asking if she can trail them through the park? Yes. Does she say yes because Kiyoko is a saint and will do anything for her stupid, yet dearly-loved, friend? Also yes. Daichi almost cries with relief.)

Significantly calmer, Daichi walks back to their table and takes a drink of his water. “Do you wanna get out of here?” he asks Koushi, voice raised slightly, and Koushi nods. He stands, then, and Daichi steps around the table next to them to hold Koushi’s coat for him to slide his arms into, for which he is rewarded with a kiss on the nose. (He does it because he’s gentlemanly, but the kiss is a nice bonus.) They stack their dishes and wave to the hostess as they leave, arms linked, Koushi leaning into Daichi just slightly as their feet take them across another two intersections and into Kotodai Park.

Kotodai Park might be both their second favorite place to be, second only to being anywhere at all with each other. They’d driven past it on school trips numerous times in middle school and high school, and Koushi always whined, with his wide eyes, that he wished they were going there instead of to a history museum or some laboratory. 

(Maybe, maybe Daichi made a mental note to take Koushi there one day when they were older and could get around on their own. Maybe he did that.)

(And, maybe, Koushi had always yearned to go to the park but only if he were accompanied by one Sawamura Daichi. Maybe!)

It’s only fitting, then, that they always go to the park after their dinner dates. It’s close and convenient, for one, but it reminds them both of being younger even though, hell, they’re only nineteen. But the familiarity of it being like a walk home after volleyball practice, or like the walks from the gym complex to their hotel at nationals, make them both feel like there’s so much more to life ahead of them. A life they get to experience together, all of it. And, plus, it’s cute to see Koushi get excited over the flowers and trees that are always the same but always, always make him smile anyway. Daichi thinks he could see Koushi smile millions of times and never get tired of it.

Koushi smiles as they approach his favorite part of their walk. There’s a small, dead-end path that leads to a canopy of trees and a bright yellow bench that they always walk down every time they’re in Kotodai Park; from said bench, there’s a clear view of a small lake and a well-tended flower garden, full of pinks and reds and peaches like Koushi knows Daichi loves. 

(They may or may not have made out here at least five times, but who’s to say?)

Daichi gives Koushi his hand as Koushi sits, Koushi immediately leaning on Daichi as soon as he follows to sit down next to him. Their hands intertwine and come to rest on Daichi’s thigh, and, god, Koushi thinks, if he could spend every moment of his life like this he would. He would willingly and fully submit to a life of loving, leaning on, and holding Sawamura Daichi as close to him as he possibly could. Koushi would do so exactly like this, the sweet smell of flowers in his nose and the muted chatter behind them, the night’s gentle noises smoothing over everything until it becomes one monotonous drone in Koushi’s ears. The ever-present pressure of Daichi’s hand squeezing his. His head fit perfectly onto Daichi’s shoulder, steady and as strong as it has always been. Koushi wonders if this is his purpose in life, to be one half of a whole lover for Sawamura Daichi. He would be okay with that.

These thoughts, tender and welcome and familiar, cloud his mind so much so he barely registers Daichi’s slow and unobtrusive movements next to him.

Daichi needs to do three things without Koushi noticing.

  1. Feel his pocket for the hundredth time that night and make sure it’s still there.
  2. Text Kiyoko, who has, apparently, been watching them for ten minutes, which Daichi is thankful for and embarrassed about at the same time.
  3. Actually pull it out and ask him.



He completes tasks #1 and #2 relatively relaxed. His heart is beating at a normal rate, he’s sure his blood pressure is a healthy number, and there’s nothing that would indicate that he is at all nervous. Task #3 is a different story.

First, he reaches for it again. He feels the shape and weight of it in his pocket and pats it once. Then, he puts his hand back down; he reaches for it again a second later, repeats his “feel, pat, drop” method, and then panic sets in. Only slight, buzzing under his skin like an itch, but it’s there nonetheless. It’s not even like he’s scared Koushi will say no, because of course he’s going to say yes, but it feels like Daichi is back taking his academy entrance exam. Like he’s making a decision that will forever alter the course of his life and even though he knows he wants to make it, and with confidence, there are so many variables unaccounted for.

What if Koushi transfers schools?

What if Daichi gets placed in a new city after he graduates?

What if he and Koushi can’t find jobs in the same place?

What if-

And, just like that, Koushi squeezes Daichi’s hand like he can tell he’s overthinking. Again, Koushi would say, you’re overthinking again and you don’t need to. I know why you do, but you’ve nothing to worry about now. I’m here. I’m here.

“You’re here,” Daichi mumbles, throat closing up. 

Koushi “hmm?”s, sitting up just slightly to turn his head to Daichi. 

And, for Daichi, that small, reassuring voice is enough to send him into a fit.

Koushi doesn’t know why Daichi is crying or why there are weird shuffling sounds coming from behind them, but he pulls out his handkerchief anyway and dabs gently at Daichi’s cheeks, lip stuck out in a pout while he focuses. “Dai,” he says quietly, “Dai, what’s got you upset? Did I do-”

“No,” Daichi starts, voice cracking, and he smiles at Koushi softly. “No, sorry, you did everything you always do and it’s perfect, okay, you’re perfect and reassuring and I fucking love you. I love you so, so much,” he says, grasping both of Koushi’s hands in his own and making eye contact like his life depends on it. “You’re beautiful to me in every way, Sugawara Koushi, and-”

Koushi surges forward to kiss him.

He doesn’t stop kissing him for at least another minute, his hands coming up to cradle Daichi’s stubbly face and one of Daichi’s hands moving to Koushi’s waist and the other reaching for something behind, or next to him (?) and then Koushi pulls away and breathes and runs his hand down Daichi’s arm and follows it all the way to-

_Oh._

Daichi’s hands are shaking holding the open ring box.

“Koushi, darling, darling love of my life, will you marry me?”

**Kiyoko**

_22:34_

[Thirty attached images.]

**Daichi**

_22:35_

thhasjd

tjhank you

**Kiyoko**

_22:40_

Pay attention to Koushi, not me.

Proud of you, Daichi.

<3

**Author's Note:**

> two things!  
> \- the actual tea daichi bought for koushi, which is 15/10 and i drink it almost every day: https://www.republicoftea.com/raspberry-rose-hibiscus-tea-bags/p/v01078/  
> \- the song this fic was inspired by, a fantastic piece of choral music titled, of course, "tonight eternity alone". to me, it feels like new beginnings and no fear of the future. fitting?: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wvkRqawleQ8
> 
> i dedicate this fic to my daisuga enthusiast friends, specifically muji and vonn <3 you are both fantastic and sweet people and i love you dearly!  
> if you'd like, you can find me on twitter @ushikariare where i have some more of my writing. i'm hoping to, fingers crossed, write and post (!) more hq!! fic soon! <3
> 
> comments and kudos appreciated always! thank you for reading.


End file.
